paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet bundle of fur
Fletcher peered anxiously into the living room, watching his mother and step-father as his mother got herself comfortable again on her plush pillow. "Fletcher....?" The Husky-Shepherd mix shifted his attention to the younger puppy next to him, tugging at the pre-teen pup's tail. "Is mommy ready yet??" Fletcher smiled at his half-brother, rubbing the top of his head. "Almost, Chasey....." The two had been waiting anxiously all morning for their parents as they prepared to meet the newest member of the family. Chief had been admant about keeping the boys away from the new puppy until she was big enough to be near them without chance of getting sick....or possibly injured in a scuffle. Chief didn't exactly feel the best towards his step-son, feeling as if he was a bad influence on his younger brother, and didn't want him to be a bad influence on the new pup. But he kept his feelings under wraps for Brooke, who loved both her sons with all of her heart. "We're ready boys..." They perked their ears as they heard the sweet, soft voice of their mother floating towards the doorway. Chase rushed in with puppy-like energy, but Fletcher pulled him back, telling him to be a bit more cautious because he could scare the bundle between Brooke's front paws. Fletcher remembered when he had tried to rush up when Chase was first born....He got a scolding from Chief and he didn't want it to happen again. Chase nodded quickly to his brother and then the two walked slowly up to Brooke, sitting in front of her. The two tried their best not to squirm in anxiousness. "Boys, do you promise to be careful with your sister?" Brooke murmured softly, smiling at her two boys as the bundle started to squirm in her paws. "Yes mama." Both Fletcher and Chase answered, but it was Fletcher who made the next statement- "May I please hold her first??" Fletcher hadn't been able to wait these past few weeks as he desperately wanted to get to know the new member of the family. She was so little, but still somehow big. She was bigger than Chase had been after she had been born. He knew it was almost time for her to open her eyes. Chief opened his mouth to object, but stopped when Brooke shot him a quick glare. She looked back towards Fletcher, giving him an encouraging smile. "Of course, sweetheart...Be careful now....." Brooke lifted up the small pup by the scruff and placed her gently into Fletcher's paws. Fletcher almost held his breath as his new baby sister was placed into his arms. He cradled her gently, and she took right to him. Chase craned his head to look up, seeing her mouth open wide in a squeaky yawn. "Is she okay??" He inquired, the squeak seeming to concern him a bit. Fletcher just chuckled, his eyes shining and his tail whipping up a storm. "She's fine- she's just yawning~" He answered the curious German Shepherd. Fletcher felt his heart melting as the little pup yawned, snuggling herself into the fluff of his chest. He kept watching her, locked on her tiny form...All of a sudden, he saw her eyelids flutter. His heart did a flip in his chest as her tiny eyes started to slowly open for the first time. She cooed a soft sound, then started to let out short little yips and whines as she looked up. Fletcher looked down at her, locking eyes. He started to smile widely, grinning from ear to ear. "M-Mom! Her eyes are open! She's got golden eyes..." He grinned even more, seeing her following every movement he made with his head. The puppy cooed again, letting out a soft giggle. "What's her name?" Chase asked, looking over at his mother and father. Brooke and Chief exchanged a look, then Brooke let out a soft laugh. "Honestly, we had been arguing over so many that we never had a chance to actually give her an official name......" Brooke once again gave a short glance at her husband, but turned her gaze back into the soft,loving one she always had on as she glanced at her sons. "I have one...." Fletcher spoke softly, ear twitching as Chief's gaze drifted to him. "Speak up, kid." He muttered, "Don't mutter." Fletcher gulped, ears pinning back slightly but then he held his ground, puffing his chest. "I-I have one.." Brooke nodded her head, closing her eyes. "Let's hear it, sweetie.." "..H....Harper..." The pup squeaked as he said the name, and he looked back down at her. "You like that? Harper?" The puppy giggled and nodded her head as if she understood, her tiny paw waving and tapping onto his chin. She let out a short series of tiny barks in response. "It seems she does." Brooke chuckled softly, opening her eyes again as Chase nuzzled into her side. "Harper sounds like a wonderful name, Fletcher." "Well then..." Fletcher grinned, tickling Harper's belly as she giggled and hunched a bit, grabbing at his paw. "Welcome to the family Harper.....Nice to meet cha little sis." Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Shorts Category:Fanon shorts Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Cute Category:Shepherd Family